Our Secret Ingredient
by MarschaLovesDemi
Summary: After Castle and Beckett marry, new roads are being opened. They have to go down the same road and stand by each others side, but can they handle that? We will find out along the way...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something…"

"Do you think we looked guilty?"

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong."

"Except lie about 'The Jenna Thing…" Voices sounded the living room as Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle were laying back on the couch on a Tuesday night, watching Pretty Little Liars.

They had solved a murder case today and Kate was exhausted of what the day had brought her. It wasn't such a difficult case, all the evidence was there. She only had to run after too many people that day. They had gone up a wrong road so, without knowing, they were in the wrong building, chasing innocent people. All of these decided to run. Then they went to the building where they were supposed to go, but there was no one. They had all gone back to the station as Detective Ryan called in that he and Detective Esposito had told them the wrong address. They had hit the road again and ended up at a huge building, but almost a half of it was impossible to enter because the old fabric was very dilapidated. She, her boyfriend and partner Richard Castle plus backup had to find another way in. By the time Beckett and Castle were in, the suspect had already ran. Beckett had chased him down until they hit dead-end road and the suspect stood with his face against the wall.

Beckett doesn't get tired that often, but now she finally got to sit on the couch with the one person that made her heart beat faster, she actually felt tired.

"Do you want something to drink?" Castle's voice woke her from her thoughts. She gave a little smile "Yes, some water? Thank you". "Just water?" Castle actually thought she was going to say something like a wine… "Yes Castle, just water." Kate's brown eyes were looking for eye contact. "Than a water coming up for you, detective Beckett." His charming smile met Kate's and he froze for a minute. He reached over to give Kate a kiss and walked to the refrigerator to get some cold water and looked up at his wine collection for some sweet red wine. Kate looked for something else rather than advertisements but came back to the same programme… Pretty Little Liars.

Meanwhile, Rick came back with a glass of wine and a glass of water. "Here you go, my love." He smiled at Kate's pretty, but tired face. "Shall we go to bed after we finished this?" Richard didn't think it was such a good idea to stay op very long tonight. "Hmmm…" Kate rested with her head in her hand, leaning on the couch. She yawned. Castle was fascinated by Kate's pretty face. He loved her so much, and he has been trying to hide that for such a long time…

_Can you imagine what it would've be- _"Could you please give me that glass of water?" She had her eyes closed but opened them to give Castle a frowned look. "Please Castle?" "Of course, here you go sweetie." He bended over to the table and picked up the glass. Kate's hand was already waiting for a glass to be put in it. Rick gave the glass to her and Kate voracious drank it. "Can you now put it back?" A wide smile came over her face as she had already drank all of her water. Castle gave her a inciting look but took her glass anyway. He loudly putted the empty glass on the table. He putted on his challenging look, but Kate had closed her eyes.

He realised that Kate was so tired that she almost fell asleep on the couch. He putted his glass, of which the bottom was still filled with his precious wine, on the table and stood up. He mentally prepared himself for it and tried to get good grip on Kate's beautiful, slim body. She opened one eye raising her eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing Castle?". Rick made a soothingly sound and she let him. He held her like they had just married and as if they walked towards their luxury bride suite, but he was just going to put her to bed. She already was in her pyjama's so it shouldn't be a problem.

As Castle walked down the living room he tried to open the door, carefully not to hurt or wake Kate. He walked towards the bed and putted his pride on the bed. He got the blankets and he embraced her body with them. He was really careful and tried to make it as comfortable as possible for Kate. When he thought she was comfortable like this, he slowly walked out of his bedroom and closed the door as quiet as he could.

He walked towards his living room table and started cleaning up. He putted the glasses in the kitchen and he putted the blankets they had been sitting underneath, over the banister of his couch. He shut down the television and turned down the lights. He went to grab his pyjama's and changed in the bathroom. He did the standard routine and got in bed as soon as possible. He walked to his bedroom on his tiptoes and he opened the door really softly. It seemed like Kate had fallen asleep in the time he had cleaned because her breathing was really deep. You could see her chest move up and down as she was laying under the white blankets, her head resting on a white pillow. He closed the door as quiet as he could and snuggled into bed as well. She lied with her back against Castle's chest. He wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and fell asleep.

* * *

Bright sunlight was shining through Castle's white flowered, black curtain's. A beam of sunlight showed off on the ground and wall. Another beam shined into Castle's eyes. He woke up and looked around his bedroom. The first thing he noticed, and the first thing he cared about, was Kate. He looked at the way she slept. Her chest slowly moved up and down every time she automatically took a deep breath. Her breath was so steady. Rick just lied there watching her sleep. While she turned around and grabbed his hand. Rick was totally flattered, her beauty was just extraordinary. Way different than any other women in his life, and he just denied that he was in love with her… Kate's eyes started to blink in the beam of sunlight. A smile formed on Rick's face while Kate was waking up. Kate was finally able to recognize the room and the bed where in she was laying, and her eyes were used to the sunlight. As she looked into Castle's eyes, a big smile formed on her face. His low voice said "Good morning beautiful…"

**Thanks so much for reading! Would you please mind to review it :D**

**Thank you very much :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Castle held Beckett's shoulders whilst they are walking their way to Kate's car. They were both widely smiling and talking like excited children. They had closed their case and they had sat out their time at work. Castle wanted her to go to the swings where they always talked. It was Castle's idea and Kate was curious what he wanted to talk about. Castle acted sort of dramatic like he was going to tell Kate something really bad had happened to Alexis or something. But instead of that…

"Shall we go to a nice restaurant, beautiful?" Castle woke her up out of her thoughts. That lady was going to be his wife... "I don't know Rick…" With her index and middle finger she ran up his chest, tapping his chin. "How about skipping dinner?" Castle looked down on Kate. "Well, sounds good to me."

A cheeky smile took over his face as he pushes her towards the car. Kate turns around and tickles his stomach while giving a little kiss on his cheek, challenging him to come closer as she ran away from him. She felt like a little kid, and she kind of liked it. She jumped into the front seat of her car and shouted: "Castle, hurry up!".

"I'm sorry my dear Detective, were you waiting for me?" Asked Castle teasingly while he sat down. Kate gave him the 'shut up or I'll kill you' look and Castle smiled and looked at the road as they drove away.

He couldn't help his head turning and looking at the beautiful woman that was going to be his wife soon. Kate giggled, "What are you looking at Castle?", she asked challenging. "You", Castle legitimately said. "You are just so beautiful honey…"

'''''

A beam of sunshine shined through the curtains, causing for Kate to wake up. She could have turned to her other side and fall asleep again, but looking around she thought of what happened the night before. She giggles and bites her lip as she thinks of it, wondering how she got in bed. She turns around to look if Castle is awake and she sees that he is not in bed.

Kate slips out of bed and pulls on her white bathrobe, she walks down the stairs very dramatic, causing Rick to stare at her. "Morning Richard", Kate sais with a cracking, sleepy voice. She cuts off the act and walks up to her husband-to-be and wraps her arms around his torso with her head on his back and just cuddles him while Rick is just carrying on to making his fabulous waffles Kate likes so much.

"What time is it actually?", Kate looks for her dad's watch between all the clothes. "I guess we should clean that up…" Rick is putting his waffles on the plates. "You would think so Castle? Why would you think that?", she says jokingly. "We have 2 and a half hour left to get to the precinct. Will that be enough, detective?" Castle pulls back a chair for her and puts the plate with waffles on the dinner table in front of her. "There you go." Castle sits down himself as well and they peacefully eat their waffles. Whenever their looks meet, they pause a second to smile at each other.

After Kate and Rick were done with their waffles, they both got dressed. Castle was earlier ready than Beckett so he went downstairs to clean up the mess in his kitchen. Beckett runs through the house to find her shoes and some jewellery as they leave to go to the precinct.

It wasn't a secret anymore, them being together. So now they just could walk in together. Captain Gates knew and she was fine with it, so that lifted the weight off their shoulders. In the elevator they kissed each other quickly before they made it to the precinct's level. They both walked in with their coffee and went to the whiteboard. Beckett's voice asked: "Do we have anything new?"

'''''

Beckett and Castle were trying to hide the proposal ring for as long as possible, while they were planning their wedding. They were going to tell everyone that they were engaged on Thanksgiving, when the colleagues from the precinct would be together with lunch, just for the holiday feeling. Everyone brought some delicious food along from home and they would just have fun together. It wasn't a big deal, they only got to have a longer lunch break than usual.

Kate couldn't wait for the reactions from her colleagues and friends when they were going to tell the happy news. _We're going to marry! _Kate jumped from excitement when she thought of it. She just loves Castle so much, although it took her long before she realised that, or wanted to realize. Kate sunk in her thought while she was lying on the bed. She couldn't get her smile off her face…

'''''

Thanksgiving had come closer to them and the wedding and every little thing that belonged to it were almost planned out. She couldn't wait for that day. It was going to be so special… She didn't have a dress yet. She desperately wanted to look for a dress with Laney. But Laney didn't, and couldn't know that they were going to marry, not yet. She would just pass it on to Esposito and he would tell Ryan. It killed her, not letting her colleagues and friends know. But they wanted it to be a surprise…

It was like she shouldn't have thought of it, because that day she got a phone call from Laney, asking if she could come down to the morgue, alone. Beckett was curious and grabbed her keys and coffee right away. Castle stood up, "No, only me Castle". Castle shook his head confusingly, "Why?". "I don't know but just sit down and wait for me to be back, let me know if you go anywhere." Castle nodded his head, still confused. Beckett walked to the elevator, her heels making a clicking sound.

When she turned around in the elevator, she saw Castle sitting, with his frowned look. She shook her head lightly as the elevator doors closed.

''''''

"What is it Laney?" Beckett's voice sounded through the morgue as she walked to the big swing doors. Laney looked up from her clipboard. "Do you have anything new?" Beckett asked. "Well, there wasn't a hit in the system on his fingerprints and I haven't had anything back on the DNA-test." Laney explained. "You just could have told me that over the phone Laney, what's going on?" Beckett looked curious. Laney put on a 'really?' look. "Well, I don't know. You tell me Beckett."

"Laney please…"

Laney looked innocent as she nodded towards Beckett's hand. There came a blush over her face. _She knew. What story was she going to put up, Laney would probably notice anyway…_

"So? What is it Beckett?"

"It's just, it's a ring from my mum." She looked down while she was lying towards her friend. She hated so much when she did this.

"Really? Don't you have that ring on a necklace?"

"Yes I do Laney, but my dad gave me this one a few weeks ago. He had kept it for when I was older… I don't know why but I…" Laney cut her off.

"Well, don't keep stuff like that from me Beckett!" Laney said, very innocent. But Beckett knew better, she wasn't gonna let this go. She knew Kate was just talking nonsense.

"Anything else?" Kate asked.

"No, not now. I'll call you."

"Fine, see you later Laney" Beckett made her way to the doors and back to the precinct.

''''''

At the precinct someone wasn't on the place he should be. Beckett put back her keys and she walked to the break room to dump her empty coffee cup. Espo was sitting on the couch and had a curious look. _ Laney! _

"Hey Espo, where's Castle?" Beckett tried to act like she didn't notice his face. "Wouldn't you know?" Esposito asked like it wasn't a big deal. "Well, I was away and he was supposed to be here with you and Ryan so maybe you would know." Beckett asked a little cranky. "He said something about home, Alexis and mother. For the rest I have no idea what he told me actually. Ryan went home to Jenny because she wasn't feeling to good." Javier explained. "Right, thanks Espo." Kate walked out of the break room and sat down at her desk. She called Castle.

"Hi Kate" Castle's voice rang through the phone.

"Castle where are you?"

"I'm at home, Alexis is coming home tomorrow so mother and I are just getting ready for a welprise party."

"Welprise party?" Kate's face stood in 'question mark mode'.

"A welcome surprise party, welprise." She just knew how Castle would look while he was telling her.

"Look, it's a great idea but I told you to call me if you went anywhere. You're playing with fire Castle."

"I'm sorry Kate, but…" Kate cuts him off.

"Apologies accepted but don't do it again." She knew better. "I got to go Castle." She hang up and walked to the whiteboard, ignoring the look of Esposito. _He just knows how to make me cranky… _

''''''

It was very late when Kate went home. They found a lead just on the time Kate was supposed to go home. She had to interrogate a few people and she had to question a lot of people. Gates had told her to go home because she looked tired. When she was home the lights were already out. Castle hadn't come back to the precinct to help out. Neither to stand in the way. She didn't know if she should be happy or mad about that.

She put her key into the lock and opened the door. When she was in, she again put her key into the lock to lock the door again. As she turned around and walked into the room she saw a lot of chandeliers. _Oh Castle… _"Hi there beautiful." Rick's deep voice made her jump. "Rick what is this?" Kate did not really know what to think of it. "Well, I know this is going to be a perfect night for husband and wife." Rick kissed her. Kate pulled back "We're not even married yet…" "Yes so, we could pretend to be." Castle said logically.

Kate gave herself over and kissed him. She tried to enter his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled a while. Richard pulled back causing for both of them to gasp for air. He wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and kissed her again. "Where's your mum." Kate whispered while breathing very loud. "At some hotel." Castle responded. "Good, then we can have some fun." Kate said challenging. "I love you so much." Rick whispered whilst kissing her neck. Kate smirked. "I love you too."

''''''


End file.
